dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Tuffle: Chapter 5
Enoki sat down at his usual spot on the bench in sadness and disbelief. Just when he thought his parents could get along, they found something else to argue about. What was Kinoko making Endo do that led him to be so…odd? Surely both of them would want to have an honest talk with their son about their issues? Enoki felt a flare of anger at being treated like a child, at the fact that adults felt like they could still hide stuff from him, even though he was in 10th grade, starting high school. Enoki took a deep breath to calm himself down. This was a brand new school year and a fresh start. He would have to put his problems behind and focus. The metallic hover bus glided to a stop, hovering above a row of solar panels on the street. The doors opened and Enoki stepped inside. “Hey dude!” his friend called out. “Cherren! Long time no see!” Enoki replied back. They sat next to each other toward the middle, with Cherren getting the window seat. They talked about girls and science for several minutes, taking the advantage of talking while they could, since talking in class was frowned upon. “How’s your band coming along?” he asked. “So far so good,” said Enoki. “My friends and I have been practicing for a while and we should be ready to perform in a couple of weeks.” “Well, I am looking forward to it!” Cherren added. “Thanks, man,” said Enoki. Enoki made a mental note to contact his three band members for Fired Earth after class. The first member was a Tuffle with short dark blue hair wearing a red jacket. The second member wore a green jacket and had black spiky hair like a Saiyan. (No one knew if he was fully a Saiyan, since he preferred not to discuss the matter.) The last one was another Tuffle with pink hair and a blue jacket. Enoki had invented an electronic sound system that allowed Enoki to play his music and his friends to play along from afar. They would appear as digital avatars beside Enoki with white eyes and usernames of their own. They would send Enoki records of their music and videos of themselves playing the instruments. Enoki would organize the parts together on his new device and make it appear as if he were playing with an actual band. This was an efficient method since one was often busy at work, the second was forced to babysit, and the third had terrible stage fright. Enoki hoped that they could create something new that more people would enjoy. Just then, the bus stopped by the city park. The doors opened and a handful of teenagers got on and took their seats. Enoki’s heart fluttered in his chest when he saw…her. Guava walked down the aisle, in her school uniform: a long black skirt, leggings, nice black shoes and a white buttoned shirt. Her brown hair was tied back in a bun, with the magenta streaks still showing. She smiled at him with her pink irises and Enoki could feel his cheeks go red. Cherren elbowed him in the side, grinning. “What are you sitting here for? Go over and sit with her.” Enoki stared at her as she sat down, refusing to budge. Enoki felt a hand push him forward. He stumbled forward on his legs and saved himself from falling by grabbing onto a nearby seat. Several students giggled at him, including Guava who had looked back at him. Feeling embarrassed, Enoki slowly sat down in the seat next to her, his backpack still on his back. “S-sorry about that,” he mumbled. “It’s alright,” Guava said. Enoki looked at Cherren who winked at him. Enoki rolled his eyes in response and turned back to Guava. There was a moment of awkward silence. “So…how are things going?” asked Enoki, his cheeks still pink. “Busy as usual,” she replied. “My parents are being strict again. I have been working on this project to show to the local committee. It is a formula to potentially help cure some diseases in the future. Specifically arthritis and osteoporosis in the elderly.” “That’s incredible,” said Enoki, amazed. Guava smiled. “Yeah, I still need to get it tested and approved, first by my parents, then by the various health organizations, but hopefully it will turn out alright. Those over age 110 deserve some relief as well as everyone else.” “I agree,” said Enoki. Enoki then thought of the senzu beans that Endo had showed him earlier. He was worried that Guava would scoff at the idea of using alternative medicine. If not Guava, than her parents for sure. Guava accidentally brushed her hand against Enoki’s arms and Enoki almost jumped. Finally, the bus came to a stop in front of the school. The doors opened and the students stepped out into the sunlight. The school was in pristine condition as it usually was. The grass was still green from the summer and the leaves were starting to turn yellow in the trees. Hanging proudly on a flagpole, the white Tuffle flag blew in the wind, displaying a light blue gear with electricity meeting at the center. The class walked inside, single file, feeling slightly tired, but anxious to start their day. Enoki’s mind was slipping into boredom after staring at the chemistry formula for more than an hour. He was supposed to be working with a group on an assignment in order to present next week. The problem was, Cherren and Guava were not in his group. In fact they had been assigned to work together with two other students. Everyone was wearing white lab coats and safety goggles. Enoki was left with two chatterbox boys and an older guy with spiky dark hair. When Enoki tried to get the two boys focused on measuring the liquids in the beakers, they would briefly do it and then get off topic, talking about sports and spicy food. “Dude, do not try raw blue peppers from outside" one of them said. “My dad planted some in his garden and I decided to try one. Biggest mistake of my life! I ended up drinking milk for several hours afterwards!” The other guy chimed in. “There was one time, where I took a raw blue pepper, chopped it up, made it into an intense juice. My brother and I had a dare of who could drink it in one shot without making a face…” Enoki drowned out the rest of their conversations and looked at the older guy. His school uniform looked too tight on him, and muscles pressed against his clothing as if trying to break free from the fabric barriers. He scanned the room with disinterested black eyes. “What are you staring at?” he asked Enoki suddenly. Enoki averted his eyes from him and focused on the task at hand. It was obvious that he was a Saiyan, probably one of the few that went to school. “I asked you a question, buddy,” he said again. The way he said “buddy” made it seem like a threat. "Nothing” Enoki said, still not looking at him. “Well are you guys done with this project yet?” Onyon asked. "I’ve been in this room for far too long already. If it weren’t for my parents who were saying ‘You must go to school, Onyon’ I would have been free by now.” “It is getting done,” said Enoki. “But you have to pitch in and help.” “Who said so?” he asked. “The school system, the teacher, and I just now,” Enoki replied. “Give me one reason why I should listen to you.” Enoki’s mind was whirling. Did this guy wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something? “Well for one thing, your grades will suffer if you don’t…” Enoki started, but Onyon interrupted. “Who cares about that? Grades are just numbers used to rank students against each other. Real talent is determined by physical skill and common sense.” ‘Does this guy actually have any?’ Enoki wondered. “Besides,” he continued. “The top three students get rewards at the end of each semester, while the rest of us get nothing. Both the teachers and students get blamed for their mistakes. You think sitting on your butt for twelve years will help you be prepared for what’s out there in the world?” Enoki was reminded of his father. Enoki looked to see the two students in the group still talking. “Can we work on the project now?” he asked them impatiently. The two boys stopped and looked at him. “Sorry, got carried away again,” one of them admitted. They started reading the instructions, very slowly. Enoki sighed. It was going to be a long day. After another painstaking thirty minutes, the projects were finally finished. The beakers held liquids of green, blue, red, and clear liquids at each table. The first group stood up from their chairs and presented their findings. It was obvious that Cherren and Guava’s group had everything together perfectly. The teacher gave them a perfect score when they were done and went back to working on his computer. “Nice job” said Enoki to Cherren, trying to hide his disappointment. “Thanks,” he said. Enoki looked glum until Guava decided to sit next to him. “We should hang out sometime,” said Guava in almost a whisper. “Yes, yes we should,” said Enoki, who beamed at her. As the second group stood up to do their presentation, Enoki heard footsteps behind him. “Aww the two Tuffles plan to get together? So cute. Why not kiss right here and now.” Enoki turned around and saw Onyon mocking them. Guava then turned, stood up and said “He’s just my friend, idiot. No need to butt in like that.” Speaking of butts…” said Onyon with a smirk. He moved behind Guava and grabbed her butt with both hands. “You little creep!” she yelped. Whirling around, Enoki slapped Onyon hard in the face. His smirk was replaced with a grimace and then a scowl. “Did you just hit a proud Saiyan warrior?” he asked in anger. Enoki just stared defiantly at him, not saying a word. The group stopped their presentation and looked over at them. The teacher soon noticed and called security on his scouter. “I might as well teach you a lesson, midget,” Onyon added. He took off his glasses and his lab coat, revealing a grey T-shirt and black jeans. Onyon threw his fist at Enoki, who blocked it with his right hand. He was able to keep hold of it as well. “You leave my good friend and my classmates alone,” stated Enoki, who also took off the goggles. “Nobody tells me what to do,” he argued. “I just did, filthy monkey.” “What did you just call me?!” bellowed Onyon. The bully yelled with a burst of force, the blast sending many of the students and the tables back several feet. Using the available space, the two teenagers exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks. A sharp pain exploded in Enoki’s groin from Onyon’s kick and he screamed. He received another punch in the face and was knocked to the ground. Guava covered her mouth in fear. Enoki barely dodged another punch, but was able to protect the rest of his face with his crossed arms in front of him. Enoki kicked Onyon in the stomach, sending him backwards for a moment. He used this time to slowly pick himself up. Onyon’s hair was now the golden yellow of a Super Saiyan. Facing a Saiyan and seeing the surrounding students, Enoki suddenly felt trapped. Onyon formed a golden ki blast in his hand and was aiming it toward the other students. Enoki had to save them…fast. Taking a deep breath, he placed his fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. Onyon has released the blast and was laughing like crazy. In seconds, Enoki appeared in front of the students and swatted the blast away through a window. Shards of glass shattered onto the floor and tables nearby. Guava looked at him admiringly and Enoki felt a sense of heroic pride. Pride that was then ruined by Onyon’s stabbing words. “Did your father teach you how to be this weak?” he mocked. The students knew everyone’s parents due to online profiles and readily available information. “He has more power than you ever will,” Enoki replied. “Your system will crumble one of these days, Tuffle,” he declared. “It’s only a matter of time!” Enoki had enough with Onyon and his crazy conspiracy theories. Onyon reached for Guava again, but Enoki wasn’t having it. “You leave her alone right now!” He drew out the word “now” that mixed into an ongoing scream. He felt his body grow hot as he had felt it during training. Sparks danced around his body and yellow light energy surrounded him like faint flames. The force of the transformation shattered the remaining beakers, spilling the liquid through the room like paint. The students were now huddled against a wall further back. Onyon was momentarily stunned at seeing Enoki go Super Saiyan, his hair now blonde. Enoki charged forward and landed a strong uppercut on him that would have killed him if he had been human. Onyon grunted and stared back at him. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one surprised to see Enoki so different. Enoki smiled at Guava, expecting her to be admiring him the way she did before. Now, however, her face was full of shock and terror, as if she were looking at a supernatural stranger. Her reaction caused Enoki to feel a burst of pain that had nothing to do with the fight. He hardly noticed the android security guards silently enter the classroom. Onyon powered up further and fired blasts at the androids, which had minimal effect. Although Onyon was powerful, he was soon outnumbered by the guards, and restrained. Enoki soon found himself restrained as well, after a taser attack that shocked him out of the Super Saiyan form. Enoki forced himself to remain calm as this was part of the rules that the school had used for dealing with trouble-making Saiyans. He never would have imagined that he would be taken away like that and sent home as punishment for several days. He only hoped that he would not be forced to do manual labor like other Saiyans. Nearby, the teacher was evacuating the students through a back door. Enoki and Onyon were taken away, out of the room. Enoki looked back at Guava with pleading eyes. If there were ever a time to help him, now would be the moment. Either she did not want to get in trouble, or she was still in disbelief, but whatever the reason, she just stared back and remained silent. Enoki felt bad for the teacher, who would get negative feedback for the rest of the year, due to the fight between him and Onyon. Enoki soon recovered and was being walked down the hall flanked by an android on either side of him. They stared straight ahead through metallic eyes set into gray faces. They had no eyebrows and their heads were completely bald. They even wore outfits similar to bulletproof vests. Enoki could imagine his father’s voice in his head. ‘I’m proud of you son, for standing up like that, but if you had powered up more, the taser would not have an effect on you…’ He didn’t want to think about what his mother would say to him. He looked toward Onyon, who only glared at him, as if trying to burn his insides with his look. Peering around the android to his left, he saw Onyon being led down a set of stairs, with an overhead light peering from the low ceiling. The passageway looked dark and dim. Enoki once heard a group of students call it the “ally of doom.” They claimed that those who are led down there, never go to school again. The deviant students were fed some calming pills, forced to write apologetic sentences (even though many Saiyans could not write well) and were eventually sent to work at labor camps if they misbehaved again. Onyon and the guards surrounding him had disappeared into the darkness. The feeling of dread faded away when Enoki was lead outside by the guards to their nearby cruiser car. Like other vehicles, it was opened with a fingerprint, except there was another slot built for androids on the front door. Enoki was seated in the back next to one of the guards and the other guard sat in the front. The car started and moved with a voice command. Enoki felt like he had been arrested. The androids had already called Enoki’s parents to tell them what had happened. Eventually, the car pulled up to his house. It was disturbing for a moment that the android knew where he lived, but then again, the information of all the students in each district were kept on hand for teachers and staff to know. It was only after Enoki had gotten out of the car and the androids had driven away that he came to an upsetting realization. If Enoki had been a pure Tuffle, than he would he merely been sent to detention or a “break room,” not sent home and treated like some kind of terrorist. Enoki looked at his hands in disgust. He wished he could control his Saiyan powers and have calmer lives like his Tuffle friends did. Being a Saiyan was the part of him that disrupted the otherwise ordinary parts of his life. Tuffles thrived on logic, peace, and familiarity, while the Saiyans were the antithesis of those values. ‘If I am born from two different races,’ Enoki thought, ‘then who am I really?’ Up above, there were dark clouds that were gradually arriving from the west. The sky, with half of it stormy gray and half of it a magenta shade, seemed to taunt him and his conflicting feelings. Enoki used his finger to open the front door and was met with the disapproving face of his mother. “Explain,” she stated, arms crossed. With a gulp, Enoki went inside, set his backpack down and lowered himself on the living room couch. “Mom I can explain. There was this Saiyan bully who was being rude and gross toward my girlfriend…um, good friend. I defended her and slapped him in the face…” “And you didn’t talk it through like you were supposed to?” she asked. “He wouldn’t listen to a word I said! How else was I supposed to deal with him?” “You could have ignored him,” his mother suggested. “Or you could have fought him just like you did,” called his father, who had just arrived into the room. “Endo that is ridiculous!” said Kinoko. “Fighting is never allowed in public like that. Our son could have gotten expelled for doing that.” “Sometimes, you have to fight for what’s right and choose your battles carefully,” Endo countered. “It is understandable why you chose that course of action.” ‘Wait…is my father…proud of me?' ''Enoki asked himself. “Though I do believe that fighting another Saiyan is a bad idea, given that you don’t have much experience behind you yet.” ''‘Or maybe not.’ “Who cares about any of that!” yelled Kinoko. “The fact is that Enoki got into some serious trouble and needs to learn his lesson.” “In what way?” asked Enoki. “You’re grounded for several days and you are required to do extra studying in the meantime, as well as write a letter of apology.” “To the teachers?” asked Enoki. “And to the student that you hurt.” “No way!” Enoki protested. “That is what will happen, young man and don’t question it.” “Mom, please…” Kinoko shook her head. “Get started, now!” Enoki stomped to his room in frustration. “Don’t listen to your mother, son,” called Endo. “Some more training will help clear things up! What’d you say?” The reply was a loud slam of the bedroom door from upstairs. Enoki finished his apology letters, well most of them, save for the one for Onyon. Although he briefly felt sorry for the Saiyan, it was obvious that Onyon had dug himself into a deep hole, or rather, made himself one with his fists. Enoki took another look at the picture of Guava. He stared at her long brown hair, her pink eyes filled with joy, frozen in time. He thought back to when she had looked at him in fear. Why did she do that? He had done what he could to protect her from that jerk. Enoki thought some more, then remembered. She had feared him when he turned into a Saiyan. She must have seen him as a monster. Or maybe, she was only surprised and stressed out by the situation? That could also be a possibility. In a couple of days, he could return to school and then try and reason with her. Maybe then, they could finally be able to hang out, discuss science, music, sharing kisses by sunset… ‘Get a hold of yourself, Enoki!’ ''he thought, shaking his head. Even if he were able to go back and see her soon, would she still trust him to be his friend? They had been friends since junior high and they had told each other their secrets. Well, Enoki hid the fact that his father was a Saiyan, until she had found out about it in grade eight. However, Enoki assured her that he could not go Super Saiyan, thus he was a Tuffle at heart. Guava believed him and they had maintained their bond for many months. And now… ''‘Look where that ended up,’ ''he sighed. '' A flash of light startled Enoki for a second. Moments later, he heard a loud rumble that briefly shock the building. Enoki got up from his desk and looked outside the window. Lightning danced across the sky and thunder followed with booming beats. The sounds of the storm relaxed Enoki, but also made him tense for some odd reason. Feeling bored and restless, Enoki needed something to do. Then an idea popped into his head. He could still practice his music in the garage. He was sure that his friends would still be online, and he needed a good break from all the stressful moments in his life. He slowly cracked opened his bedroom door and snuck down stairs. Not surprisingly, he could hear the last couple of arguments and insults from his parents. ‘Can’t Mom and Dad just work out their differences for once?’ Enoki groaned to himself. Then just as fast as the arguments started, the room went silent. Not a sound was heard, save for the news reporter discussing how the Tuffle army had managed to push the Saiyans back once again. Endo turned off the hologram and the room went dark. The lights came on with Kinoko’s voice command. “Did you finish your letters, Enoki?” Kinoko asked. Enoki handed them to her. She looked through them, satisfied. “I hope you have learned your lesson,” she said. Enoki nodded. Enoki walked toward the garage when Kinoko called, “Now wait just a second.” Enoki turned around. “Where is the letter to Onyon?” “I didn’t do it,” he replied. Kinoko was about to scold him, when Endo called, “Just give the kid a break!” For once, Enoki could agree on something with his father. “You know the students are supposed to be polite and…” “I don’t care,” spat Endo. “I’m getting tired of your rules and you bossing me and Enoki around all the time! “Me bossing you around? Hmph,” scoffed Kinoko. She continued. “Says the lazy one who can’t even tie his shoelaces properly. Says the one who cares more about training than our son’s wellbeing!” “He has learned nothing from you other than how to sit around and be a prisoner in his own head!” Endo countered. “You’ve been filling his head with propaganda and nonsense!” “It’s always about violence, isn’t it?” asked Kinoko, who rolled her eyes. “Are you really stupid enough to believe that fighting will solve every problem you don’t want to deal with?” Endo scowled and crossed his arms over his armored chest. “And what about the societal problems that you don’t want to deal with? If we had not fallen in love, you would have turned your back on me like all the other Tuffles would!” “How dare you assume such a thing?! Do you even know me?” “I could ask you the same thing. Where is the flexible accepting Tuffle lady I used to know?” “Obviously, the loyal Saiyan I know is disappearing before my eyes!” Enoki yelled at the top of his voice, “Enough, both of you!” The parents stopped to look at him. Regret met both of their faces. “Enoki-san” began his father, but Enoki held up a hand. “I don’t want to hear another word from either of you until both of you are calm enough to talk reasonably and solve this mess!” Both parents were silent as they watched their son. His yellow eyes were becoming shiny with liquid in the light. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” said Kinoko. “We don’t mean to make you upset or force you to choose sides…” Enoki narrowed his eyes, not believing her words. “Speaking of settling down, I think it’s time for Endo to go wash up in the bathroom.” Endo knew what that meant. “Oh and I suppose you want Enoki to take them, too?” “That’s actually a good idea,” she said. “Father, no!” said Enoki, putting the dots together. “I don’t want to take some “calming” pills anyway.” “I don’t want to either, but I think it’s for the best,” Endo frowned. “We don’t want your mother more upset than she already is.” “Fine!” Enoki yelled. “I might as well be “calm” enough to not have to listen to you fight anymore.” Endo and Enoki went into the bathroom, with Kinoko following close behind. Endo took a bottle from the cabinet above the sink and grabbed it. He twisted the lid open and poured two blue arch-shaped pills in his hands. He popped one in his mouth, noticing Kinoko watching through the reflection in the mirror. “Your turn, son,” he mentioned. Enoki stared at the pill. There was something familiar about it that he could not put his finger on. He slowly put it in his mouth and swallowed it with a gulp of water from the sink. Satisfied, Kinoko left their view. Enoki was expecting to feel numb inside, or perhaps brain dead at the most. But he felt nothing. Nothing at all…except a familiar warm, energizing feeling spread through his body. “Wait a minute, this feels exactly like…” Endo put his finger to his lips, indicating for him to be quiet. “Follow me,” he said in a low voice. “I want to show you something. Enoki followed him quietly toward the front door. After looking around, Endo opened the front door, leading Enoki outside. “What’s going on?” asked Enoki in a louder voice. Enoki noticed another Saiyan watching them from a distance. Enoki tensed up, but Endo put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright. That is my friend that I told you about. The one who made my armor for me. I was worried that a rival Saiyan may have broken into our house and tried to poison the pills I was taking. I threw the old ones out and replaced them with senzu beans to not have your mother suspicious.” Enoki could sense that he was spurting out half-truths. "Why don’t you show my friend here how to do instant transmission? I know you have a lot of potential…” Then he added, “For a novice.” Enoki sighed and agreed. “So you put your two fingers up to your forehead like this…” Endo demonstrated the move. "Then you close your eyes and visualize the place you want to go to.” Enoki closed his eyes and focused on the cherry tree. Moments later, he had appeared next to it. “Nice job,” said Endo. “Now try going to your friend’s house.” “Cherrin’s or Guava’s?” “Either one.” Enoki sighed in relief. Sure it may have been late, but now, he would get a chance to talk to Guava and clear up the misunderstanding. He closed his eyes and focused. A pair of fingers suddenly pinched his throat hard, cutting off his air. Before he could go Super Saiyan, the world faded to black. Category:KathyPrior42 Category:Halusatwin Category:YouTuber Original Characters Category:Tuffles Category:Planet Plant Category:Universe 7 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Tuffle